


The Love of Two Hearts

by writingsofa_hobbit



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elrond Peredhel - Freeform, F/M, JRR Tolkien - Freeform, Poor Elrond, The Hobbit - Freeform, Tolkien, elrond - Freeform, the lord of the rings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingsofa_hobbit/pseuds/writingsofa_hobbit
Summary: The story of the everlasting love between Elrond and his wife, the reader, as they endure torture, separation, unyielding longing and loneliness.





	1. A Fading Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So the reader's situation is similar to Celebrain's although the ending is different. I think. I'm not sure... do enjoy.

Faint echoes barely reached Elrond’s ears, his blood pounding in his veins, forcing out all other sound. His own commands left his lips in a blur, but all of it never registered. Guards clad in golden armor, blue silks rippling and snapping in the wind as a result of the horses’ fleeting speeds, searched for their lady, Lady Y/N, Elrond’s love, the only one who mattered, the one who made him feel as though he was prancing among Varda’s very stars, the one who was lost, the one who was taken by orcs, the one who could only barely be alive, if not dead. The grief in Elrond’s mind weighing so heavily on his heart that he feared it may shatter into a multitude of shards, right there in his chest, the pain being ten times worse than that of the already stabbing, tearing, raging wolf of anguish that resided within his already scarred vessel.

It felt like years since he had seen his darling Y/N, but that was absurd, for in the harsh reality, it had only been a few meager hours. But even seconds without Y/N hurt him to no end. Elrond wanted to collapse, to huddle into the dirt, to clutch at his chest until the ache in his heart, the choking in his lungs, vanished. But he knew he had to find Y/N, he needed to know she was not in peril, to know she was safe and not dead somewhere. Her warm, E/C pools needed to reflect his own steely ones and then, and only then, would he be okay. But the orcs, the foul, ghastly orcs had her in their filthy clutches.

These thoughts only pushed him harder, heels digging into the hide of his black horse, a horse whose hue would mirror that of Elrond’s dead heart if his darling Y/N’s lifeless form was found.

“My lord!” A voice of one of the guards called, pushing through the barrier of pure melancholy that clouded his head. “They went this way, we’re sure of it.”  
Elrond pulled on the reins so hard that he almost felt guilty for the pain he must of caused his mount.

“Where?” Elrond demanded, breath ragged and voice broken as he watched the head guard point in the approximate direction of his love.

With a swift kick, Elrond’s horse was racing along the invisible trail of his missing Y/N, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as the holler and cruel sneers of orcs grew ever louder. Elrond’s blade was one of pure fury as he slashed at the scarred, clammy flesh of the orcs, drawing out a horrid scream from each as they fell defeated to the ground.

When none but Y/N were left, Elrond’s breaths were loud gasps as his hands shakily sheathed his sword. Sterling eyes searched until they fell upon the bloodied, frail and weakening form of his one and only love. Her H/C locks were a tangled mess, leaves strewn about the tendrils, while blood matted certain parts of it down. Whose blood it was Elrond could only imagine as he dropped to his knees, meekly crawling over to Y/N’s side.

“Y/N,” Elrond wept as he gathered the crimson stained silks and frail frame underneath in his trembling arms. “Can you hear me, love? Please come back to me.”  
Soft, strangled whimpers escaped Y/N’s reddened and plump lips as she twitched and shook, tears beginning to stream from her eyes, which were closed as tightly as possible.

“Y/N?” Elrond murmured wearily, brokenly, weakly. His fingers gently brushed the hair away from Y/N’s streaming eyes as he cradled the dirt smudged features. “Y/N, darling wake up. No one can hurt you now, I am here my stars, my darling, my everything. Just wake up.”

Tears of his own tore down the mountains that were his cheek bones and fell over the valleys that were the hollows of his cheeks.

Suddenly, the whimpering stopped and the E/C irises that Elrond longed to see so much snapped open, fear filling them as her pupils shrunk considerably.  
“Y/N?” A seedling of hope bloomed in Elrond’s chest, but was harshly ripped out as she shrieked and tore herself from his arms, frail form backing away considerably.  
“NO!’ She wailed, voice hoarse and as cracked as her dired, bleeding lips. “Don’t touch me! No! NO!”

Those screams, those weak, pathetic screams were enough to break Elrond’s heart. The pain of the pieces splintering in his chest was like an asteroid crashing into a planet, fiery heat engulfing the world, burning every beautiful creation, wiping every elegant flaw off the surface, reducing all to ash. No, it was as if a star exploded in his chest, forcing everything away from it, only to pull the pieces into a raging void of destruction. Y/N didn’t want him, for he was too late in his rescue. She was too far gone and that hurt more than anything Elrond had ever experienced.

“Don’t you dare touch me. My Elrond will slaughter you! He will slaughter you all!” Y/N continued to scream.  
“I just want my Elrond.”

Elrond’s eyes widened a considerable amount at the words that fell from his wife’s lips. She thought she was still being surrounded by the filthy scum that stole her, that hurt her, that tortured her with false whisperings.

“Y/N,” Elrond said in the most soothing voice he could manage. “It’s me. It’s Elrond, I-I’ve come to save you, to-to take you home. I’m here darling.”

“N-no. Don’t touch me. Elrond where are you,” Y/N continued, all light lost from her eyes, her aura weakening by the minute.

“Y/N, look at me,” Elrond cooed, tears streaming down his face as he tried with all his might to coax Y/N back into the real world, back into his arms. “It’s me, my darling, Elrond. Please, darling look at me. Look at me and see. I’m waiting for you, love, just snap out of this desolate trance and come to me. I’m here.”  
Y/N’s frantic eyes looked up and stared into his and the warm tears that welled in her eyes seemed to wash away the fear, the anguish and the pain.

“E-Elrond?” Y/N whispered.

“Yes, my stars, my moon, my love, I’m here,” Elrond returned, voice nothing but a weak call.

Y/N reached out to him, and pulled herself towards him, her legs seemingly broken.

“Yes, that’s it love,” Elrond murmured, rushing forward to take his wife into his arms. “Come to me.”

Y/N crawled ever closer until she collapsed into Elrond’s chest, arms encircling his armored torso as they both wept fervently, Elrond collected her, pulling her close and burying his face into her ruined hair, the soft scent of rain water and cool mountain breeze still lingering there.

“Oh, Y/N,” Elrond wept, pressing kiss after kiss upon the dirt smudged skin of Y/N’s forehead. “You’re okay, you’re safe.”

“N-no,” Y/N whispered weakly. “M-my stomach. I’ll bleed out before you get back to Imladris.”

What remained of Elrond’s heart decimated to dust at the statement as his blood ran cold in his veins.

“No, I won’t let you die. Not today, not ever,” Elrond murmured, pressing kiss after kiss to his love’s hair line, not knowing who he was trying to assure more, his dying wife or his own crippling, defective heart. “I-I’ll take you back to Imladris, just you wait. Please for me, love?”

“I will try, Elrond,” She said, the effort consuming plentiful amounts of her precious remaining strength. “But please hurry.”

“I will, oh Valar, I will, just try to relax, save your ever so limited strength,” Elrond pleaded as he watched Y/N’s eyes droop as she nodded her head. Elrond picked up the frail elleth, the one whom he loved and mounted his horse once more, speeding off into the night, hoping, wishing, praying that he would be able to heal Y/N in time.


	2. A Fonder Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader, while waiting upon the shores of Valinor for Elrond, remembers the vow she and the lord of Imladris made to one another and the silent weeping of her children, Elladan and Elrohir and Arwen. When Elrond arrives, he and the reader rejoice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: Naneth: Mother, Miluis: lovely one, Meleth e-quilen: Love of my life, Gornon nin: My valiant one, Gerog i chun nin mi i chaim: You hold my heart in your hands, Gi melethon an-uir: I will love you for eternity, Gi melethig: You are my love, Sevog i veleth nin: You have my love.

The gust that tugged at my silken robes and H/C tendrils of hair could never disrupt the fervorous yearning that had tugged on my heart since my departure from Lindon, since I left my beloved Elrond, since I left my weeping children behind, hoping that I would soon be reunited with those whom I loved in the Undying Lands. And as I gazed at the last ship that sailed with steadfast efficiency towards the shores, my mind drifted back to such memories. 

-

My body, frail and torn by injury, leaned heavily against the rather strong melancholic one of my husband as I held myself to his torso in what was suppose to be an embrace, tears flooding my eyes and staining Elrond’s kaftan of sterling.

“Elrond,” I sobbed, “Whatever shall I do without our children? Without your comforting words or warmth? Whatever shall I do when I wake in the night, longing for you? Whatever shall I do without your love?”

That was when I felt the first tears upon my head, tears that weren’t mine. That was when I felt the shuddering of heart and the failure of breath beneath my fingertips, in the cage that was my husband’s being.

“How shall I manage without your sweet smile, your honey filled voice? How shall I raise our children, how shall I manage all of Rivendell and the responsibilities it possesses… without you by my side?”

“Oh, Elrond,” I gasped, reaching up to cradle the softness of Elrond’s features in my grasp, one last time. “I never meant to make you cry, my beloved.”

“Y/N,” Elrond whispered, his words soft, his thin lips, ones I would miss dearly, brushing tinglingly against my ear while tears continued to fall relentlessly down his graceful features. And as he held me close, a gentle hand pressing my tear raided face into his shoulder, he vowed, “I will see you again, my beloved heart, my dearest of loves. I will live with you in tranquil bliss and I will love you like I have never before. I swear it to you, Y/N, I will hold you in my arms once again, without the dreaded fog of death looming above our heads. You just have to wait, as will I, until our lonely souls can be graced, cleansed even, by our undying love. Just… promise me, you will wait for me, my darling. Please?”

“Elrond,” I began, taking his hands into my cold ones, my grip never faltering as I pledged to him as he had me, “my love for you has and always will be undeniably everlasting, therefore, I pledge to you my heart, my imperishable lust. I will wait for you upon the shores of Aman, my heart growing ever fonder with our distance. And in my mind, I will know unwaveringly, that you will return to me.”

With a pleasant sniffle and caressing of my cheek, Elrond smiled, pressing his nose against my own, nuzzling the feature lovingly, eyelashes fluttering against the other’s cheeks.

“It eases me, that you have and will love me as dearly as I do you. I will never abandon you, my darling,” Elrond said, in between loving, fleeting kisses to any accessible   
point on my face, “now… be strong, for our children. They will need it.”  
With that comment, I reluctantly broke from my beloved’s grasp (although I did not dare break our hold on one another’s hand, the hands on which resided our wedding rings), turning to see the emotions of mixed grief and love that resided in the irises of my children, ones that were all identical to my husband’s.

“Arwen,” I sighed, holding my arms open for my blessed creations, “Elrohir, Elladan. My children.”

The trio rushed to me, enveloping me in the center of their saddened hug.

“Please, look out for each other,” I murmured, tears brimming behind my eyelids once more. “Protect yourselves, each other and your father for me. And for Valar’s sake, never doubt my individual love… for all of you, my beloved children.”

“We will miss you, Naneth, but we will care for father, and each other, as you have asked,” Elrohir comforted, as he broke our entwinement, his hand resting upon my arm. I felt my heart lurch as I gazed at the watery, almost vacant eyes and the lopsided smile that was plastered about his lips. Oh, my son, whatever have I done to you?

“I will miss you all, terribly,” I sighed as I reached out and pulled Elrond and my children into another embrace, the burning of my beloved’s touches dancing across my skin.

“I’m afraid it is time for you to depart, Y/N,” Elrond whispered, my efforts strengthening to restrain the onslaught of tears my eyes were producing.

“Goodbye, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen… I shall see you again.”

-

I did not want to remember anything beyond that point, for all of it would surely slaughter what was left of my delicate heart, but I couldn’t help the lone tear that escaped the enclosure of my downcast eyes. With a disheartened sniff, I looked to the docks once more, only to realize it had made port, its passengers preparing to depart the vessel.

“Elrond,” I whispered timidly, my feet beginning to shuffle through the powder-like sand at their own accord. The soft whisper soon grew into stifled sobs as I saw a figure emanate from the boat, his ebony locks swaying softly about his shoulders in the saliferous breeze. Euphoria overcame me as strongly as the waves that brought my Elrond to me crashed upon the petrous shores.

“Elrond!” I called once more, waving frantically in an attempt to catch his attention.

A call of my name, even if it was faint, was all the response that I needed before I began to run to Elrond-the one whom I had not seen, in years, but still loved with the whole of my being-and him to me.

“Elrond,” I wept, stopping abruptly when I saw how heavily fatigue lingered in his posture, one that was not a result of just one night’s ill slumber, but rather from years of being abandoned without a piece of himself. But despite this lack, he still looked stunning, if not even more so as he glowed in the pale winter light that glinted of the graying water and turned the sand underfoot to flecks of silver. He was a fallen angel, broken, torn in two, yet elegant and strong.

“Y/N, miluis,” Elrond sighed, eyes as sodden as mine as we basked in the other’s presence until we could no longer stomach the separation and fell happily into one another’s arms. 

“Meleth e-guilen,” I sobbed, clinging to him as if he was my breath, the blood in my veins, my only life line, and in a way… he was, “I have missed you terribly.”

“Oh, Y/N, my beautiful soul,” Elrond murmured, his rich mellifluous voice warm against my skin as it resonated in his chest, beneath my trembling fingertips, “please, do not cry. My heart has bathed in too much grief and engulfed itself in too much worry to see you in such a maddening state.”  
The flutter that had delicately pierced my heart before was only strengthened by the soft delicacy of my lover’s words and the revered touch of his thumbs brushing away my tears and with them, my sorrow and spite. His kiss was lovelier than a bird’s song in the silent aurora against my brow, a cherished warmth radiating from deep within me at the contact that I had foregone for too long. And in the current moment of beloved pleasures, the only terror was a look of such plastered to Elrond’s face, a look that resulted from the increasing gale of tears that plundered my features relentlessly.

The mirth faded from Elrond’s irises, instantly being replaced with the epitome of contrition as he bowed his head, dark eyelashes flickering against pale skin as he endeavored to hide his own oncoming tempest. It was a shame that his efforts were all for naught.

“I-I am sorry, my love,” Elrond whimpered, his hands beginning to quiver as they descended from my face and sought refuge, an anchor, in my own steady grip, “I understand if you have moved on, for I have not been with you for many a century. I will hold no envy to those you love now.”

It was then I realized, Elrond’s fragile heart was beyond mangled and beyond sick with the stress of many nights of pondering if I would still love him after all these years. It was my job to repair the heart he had given me with the tenderest love I could provide.

“Oh, Elrond,” I cooed, the misinterpreted tears still streaming down my face as I pulled him close to me, hands filtering through his ebony locks. “Do you remember the day I left? Does your beautiful mind remember the promise I made to you upon the shores of Lindon?”

“Yes.”

“I vowed I wouldn’t give my heart to another… I promised you my perpetual, unyielding lust,” I explained as I pulled out of the embrace to stroke the side of Elrond’s face, to run my fingers through the abundant tendrils of raven that fell about his shoulders and to gaze longingly into the softening overcast that resided in his irises, “I could not have loved another as dearly as I have you, for I love you too dearly, too tenderly, gornon nin. Gerog i chun nin mi i chaim. Gi melethon an-uir.”

A fleeting smile graced Elrond’s features before it returned to its disheartened frown.

“But I have not fulfilled my duty to you,” Elrond murmured, my heart instantly tightening in my chest. Did he not love me? “I failed to bring our children to you, like I promised I would. Arwen married Estel, who is now King of Gondor, and Elladan and Elrohir… they stayed behind to protect the land they have loved. No ship can bear them. I have failed you, my love, I have failed.”

My heart sank slightly at the the thought of being unable to reunite with my beloved children, but alas, they were bound to follow their own paths and as long as they were content, as was I. The only being who seemed to believe himself unworthy of happiness was the weeping ellon before me, the sagacious, valiant ellon who deserved serene bliss after the heartache, the worry, the staggering melancholy he had reaped and held prisoner within the confines of his heart for centuries.

“Elrond,” I assured, placing my hands delicately at his elbows, pouring all my love and adoration for him into my gaze and touch, “it was only a matter of time until our children were bound to embark upon their own paths, and although I wish I could see how they have matured, I am sure they are satisfied with the road they have taken, whether it be the limited-but beautiful-life of a mortal or the immortality of the elven people. Even I am content here, with you. I am able to love you more fondly than I ever have before, because I am not afraid to lose you to some unbeknownst evil. I am able to love you to the full extent of my fondness. All that remains hidden is your happiness. Are you happy, and if not do you believe you can be with me? Can you still bare to love me as I have pledged to love you?”

Before I had my wits about me, Elrond’s lips were tenderly placed against my own, a soft, delicate pressure keeping us together as elated tears descended from both our tightly closed eyes while our hands clung to the other’s clothing tightly, as if we would perish if we were left alone for another moment.

“Oh, my Y/N,” Elrond sniffled, holding my forehead against his with the most kindly touch, our noses pressed ever so slightly against one another. It was as if I had never left Lindon, or Imladris for that matter, for the passion I had for Elrond had never faltered and his touch was so still so eloquent and fine and sweet that one could truly believe stars resided beneath his soft skin and silken robes, “of course I am. I am beyond delighted that the Valar have blessed me enough to still love you and to have you love me in return. With you in my arms, I couldn’t be happier. Gi melethig.”

“Sevog i veleth nin.”


End file.
